Dame Dame Da
by mirai e
Summary: Aku tidak akan memikirkanmu lagi!TIDAK AKAN


DAME DAME DA (one shot)

Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuHinaNaru

Rated : T

Genere :Romance,hurt/comfort

Warning : OOC,Gaje,Typo(s)

Hai minna-san .Pasti tahu kan lagu ending Naruto Shippuden ke 31 ini?Yosh!Fanfic ini dipersembahkan untuk event,yaa itu sih kalo bisa :D wajar baru pertama kali nyumbang,jadi mali-malu saran sangat dibutuhkan,langsung saja Read or Neglect? XD

Hinata POV

"Berhenti Kau!" Kata Shino berlari !Mereka (Sai,Gaara, dan Shino) ingin tahu,mereka adalah anak buah penghianat itu ingin menjadikanku !menjijikkan!

"Jangan menagkapku!" Kataku sambil bergegas menaiki naas,tanganku berhasil ditangkap,sekarang mereka telah mencoba memberontak namun sia-sia,mereka mengunci tanganku dari belakang.

"Sudahlah Hinata,menyerahlah." Kata !Enak saja.

"Menyerah katamu?" Ucapku tak mau berfikir bagaimana terlepas dari masalah yang seperti ya?Apa aku harus pura-pura kebelet pipis?Ah tidak tidak.

"Akhirnya tertangkap juga kau Hinata!" Suara itu,jangan-jangan...

"Na- Naruto!" !dia semakin melepaskan genggaman tanganku di belakang. Tapi,tidak bisa!

"LEPASKAN!" Teriakku Naruto berdiri di hadapanku dengan mulai mendekat.

"Ayo kita balikan lagi,Hime!" Kata !Aku benci kata-kata kau tidak ingat heh Naruto?Saat aku mempercayaimu dulu kau malah !Tidak mau!Aku tidak mau rasa sakit itu terulang begini caranya aku akan...

"TIDAK AKAN!" Teriakku sambil membenturkan dahiku dengan dahinya dengan pun jatuh ke belakang.

"Tuan Naruto!" Anak buah Naruto berteriak dan Shino saja aku tidak akan melewatkan ini.

"RASAKAN INI!" Kutendang Gaara yang sedari tadi menahanku di belakang. Bingo!tendanganku mengenai ke**nyaanya. Berhasil!Akhirnya aku yang aku lakukan selanjutnya?Tentu saja lari.

"Jangan lari!Hei kalian,kejar dia!" Teriak menolehnya disaat pelarianku,saat itu juga aku merasa harap kau bisa memilikiku semudah itu, Naruto.

HINATA POV END

.

.

Terlihat pria berambut raven membolak-balikan berjalan di sepanjang yang rajin,wajar saja kalau Guru Kakashi menyayanginya.

BRUKKK!

Tubuh kekar itu terdorong ke belakang akibat benturan keras dari seseorang yang yang sedari tadi ia pegang pun mengenal orang ini,gadis bersurai indigo mulai menatapnya.

"Sasuke,sembunyikan !" Katanya panik sambil menarik tangan dengan kasar ditampiklah tangan gadis itu.

"Pergi!" Perintah Sasuke itu menatapnya biasanya sahabat masa kecilnya itu seperti ?Apakah berpisah selama 7 tahun telah membuat perubahan besar?Atau...

"Hei,apa yang kau-"

"Apa aku harus mengulangi perkataanku?" Kata Sasuke menatap mata onyx itu,tersirat sebuah kesedihan dan keputus ada apa dengan dirimu,Sasuke?

"Baiklah." Dengan berat gadis itu meneruskan pelarianya setelah menyadari kehadiran tiga orang pria yang ia kenali.

"HINATA BERHENTI!KAU HARUS MENERIMA TUAN NARUTO KEMBALI!" Teriak Gaara.

DEG!

Mata Sasuke membulat saat mendengar nama yang baru saja Hinata tinggalkan itu mengepalkan tangan,giginya gemertakan.

"Dia-"

.

.

FLASHBACK

Malam ini adalah malam yang orang tampak ceria menyambut pergantian tahun di pusat adalah kesempatan bagi para pedagang untuk berjualan di tengah keramaian dengan harga benturan koin terdengar dari celana anak-anak yang sedang orang dewasa terlihat -date disaat seperti ini sudah pasti dilakukan oleh para tidak untuk pria yang satu sendirian sambil menendang-nendang kerikil di sepanjang !Pacar pinkmu itu mana Sasuke?Kurasa tadi kau sudah menelphonya.

.

" ,ada apa?"

"Apa kau mau pergi ke pusat kota bersamaku,Sakura?"

"Ma-maaf Sa-sasuke,aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"A-aku sedang -jadi...Sasuke,aku tidak bisa."

"Kau sakit?Kenapa tidak bilang Sakura?Baiklah aku akan ke rum-"

"Tidak Sasuke,sebaiknya kau ikut merayakan tahun baru malam kamu sangat ingin merayakanya?"

" , mencintaimu"

"Arigatou, juga mencintaimu"

.

Kira-kira begitulah percakapan Sasuke dengan Sakura saat di ponsel sekitar 1 jam yang kecewa memang,tapi apa boleh terus berjalan menuju sebuah danau sepi yang penuh dengan kunang-kunang sebagai ditendanglah kerikil yang ada dibawahnya ke sedari tadi berjalan,tubuh itu terduduk di danau yang nampak tenang -samar terlihat dua orang di atas ,tak nampak jelas wajah pukul 00.00 semua terlihat terang dengan cahaya ribuan kembang saat itu juga kebenaran tak terduga telah terungkap.

"Sa-Sakura?" Sepontan ia berdiri karena terkejut,matanya membulat melihat wajah dua insan yang tengah berciuman yang tidak sakit hati melihat kekasihnya berbohong demi orang !Ini pasti mimpi sayangnya ini adalah kenyataan,kenyataan bahwa tahun baru ini benar-benar mengakhiri hanya Sasuke saja,sepasang mata lavender yang juga menyaksikan telah hanyut dalam kepedihan.

FLASHBACK END

"TIDAK AKAN AKU BIARKAN!" Teriak Sasuke menghadang 3 laki-laki bruntal,ia menghabisi mereka tanpa menyerah dan memilih untuk itu juga,Hinata berhenti berlari dan membalikan badan.

"Sa-Sasuke," Tubuh mungil itu berlari menuju Sasuke yang mata onyx yang penuh berrambut indigo menampakan senyumanya.

"Arigatou,Sasuke." Kata Hinata,namun pria itu memungut bukunya yang terjatuh dan memilih untuk itu mendengus kesal.

.

.

Waktu pelajaran berakhir,semua murid bergerombolan ke luar cepat,Hinata mengemasi keluar 1 menit saja,Naruto pasti akan mulai berlari keluar benar saja!Seorang pria telah berada tepat di ...Tunggu!Dia bukan...

HINATA POV

"Ikut aku!" Kata Sasuke sambil menarik tanganku dan membawaku masih tidak lagi kuning-kuning menjijikkan yang ada di depanku,tapi...

"Sasuke,"

Tapi yang ada di depanku adalah...

"Diamlah dan ikuti aku!"

Adalah pria yang pernah kusukai waktu kecil.

"Baiklah,"

Aku terlihat caranya menarik tanganku ini menyakitkan,tapi dia menyelamatkanku.

"Kita akan ketempat parkiran." Kata Sasuke memberiku sampai,ia memakai helm dan menaiki motor itu dari tempat parkiran.

"Hei,kenapa masih disitu?Cepat naik!" Perintahnya,aku mengangguk lalu menaiki motor itu.

"I-itu Naruto," Kataku panik setelah melihat pria berrambut kuning dengan anak buah barunya di pinggir jalan.

"Pegangan yang kuat!" Perintah Sasuke lagi yang pasti aku turuti.

.

Motor ini pun mulai bergerak semakin mengeratkan peganganku atau lebih tepatnya rasanya hangat,kenapa bisa sehangat ini?Kupejamkan mataku,aku mulai merasa nyaman berada saja dari dulu begini,pasti aku tidak akan pernah cinta dengan Naruto...Yah,apa boleh yang menyuruhku untuk berpisah dengan Sasuke karena ,kau tahu kan?

Kurasakan kecepatan motor Sasuke menurun,aku mencoba melihat jalan !Ternyata sudah sampai ,dari mana Sasuke tahu lokasi rumahku?Dan sudah saatnya aku turun.

"Arigatou,Sasuke," Tanpa menjawabku dia langsung pergi,menyebalkan sekali bukan?

Tapi tak apa,dia sudah mau rumahku lebih jauh lagi pasti aku masih !Apa yang sedang aku pikirkan?

HINATA POV END

.

Malam ini bintang-bintang terlihat tersenyum melihat seorang gadis yang berada di balik jendela yang ini sudah larut malam,tampaknya pemilik rambut indigo ini tak mampu memejamkan bisa tidur mungkin?

"Hah~" Berkali-kali ia menghela kelihatan gelisah,apa yang sedang dipikirkannya saat ini?Kurasa jawabanya adalah...

"Sasuke," Gumamnya kenapa ia sangat merindukan pria Tuhan,apa dia membuatmu gila,Hinata?

TUKK!

Sesuatu dari luar jendela telah mengenai memegangi kepala,Hinata mencari-cari benda gulungan kertas!Apa isinya!

To:Hinata

Temui aku di danau,sekarang juga!

From:Sasuke

Pesan yang terlalu !Tunggu!Dari Sasuke?Benarkah?Ini bukan mimpi kan?Kini wajah Hinata terlihat meloncat-loncat kegirangan dan langsung memutar lagu WE ARE THE CHAMPION.

"Baiklah aku akan ke sana!

.

"Sasuke,dimana kau?" Kata Hinata sambil menatap ke sekeliling sekali,banyak ia sedang mmencari Sasuke,tiba-tiba tubuhnya seperti dipeluk dari wajahnya ini Sasuke?

"Akhirnya aku mendapatkanmu,Hime," Tunggu!Suara ini...

"Na-Naruto!Apa yang kau lakukan!Lepaskan." Kata Hinata sambil memberontak.

"Dengarkan aku,Hime..." Bisik kenapa,kini tubuhnya berhenti memberontak.

"Aku yang menulis surat itu,kalau saja disana ada namaku pasti kau tidak akan datang kan?" Hinata mengepal,rasanya ditipu itu menyebalkan!

"Kenapa kau mengejarku?Bukankah kau sudah... bahagia dengan Sakura?" Tanya Hinata mencoba untuk tenang.

"Aku bosan baru menyadari rasa ini hanya untukmu,jadi maukah kau kembali padaku Hime?" Kata Naruto dia bilang?Kembali padanya?Cih,tidak yang dulu telah dibuang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah bagaimana cara lepas dari pria menjijikan Hinata kalau kehabisan menginjak kaki Naruto dengan keras dan disodoklah perutnya dengan siku-siku,secepat kilat Hinata berbalik dan meninju ini sukses membuat Naruto KO.

"Ke-kenapa Hi-na-ta?Bu-bukankah kau masih menyukaiku?" Tanya Naruto menahan sakit.

"Kau salah Naruto,sekarang ini aku menyukai-"

"HINATA!" Teriak seorang pria berrambut raven yang sukses memotong pun berlari menghampiri membulat melihat Naruto yang babak samar-samar terlihat di bibir sang Uchiha.

"Apa kau terlu- hmp" Perkataan Sasuke terhenti dengan bibir yang terbelalak,tubuhnya pun jantung itu mulai bergetar mungil itu melirik keadaan pria yang baru saja ia Naruto?Apakah kau menyesal membiarkan gadis ini jatuh ke tangan pria lain? Puas rasanya menghancurkan hati seorang penghianat,persis seperti yang ia rasakan lama kemudian Sasuke mulai menikmatinya dan memperdalam ciuman memerlukan kata-kata romantis pun,cinta bisa ,danau ini telah mengukir kejadian yang akan ada lagi bayang-bayang dari orang yang telah akan pernah lagi memikirkanya,tidak akan...


End file.
